


The One When Jack Wants George

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something More [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when he fell asleep at night that scent embraced him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One When Jack Wants George

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in that nameless universe where Haley is killed by Foyet and Hotch and Prentiss are friends or maybe something more. I like it here; I might at least leave a toothbrush and a change of clothes this time.

_Wish I was a Kellogg’s Cornflake_   
_Floatin in my bowl takin movies_   
_Relaxin a while, livin in style_   
_Talking to a raisin who occasionally plays L.A._   
_Casually glancin at his toupee_

The three of them laughed and sang along to Simon and Garfunkel. Hotch and Emily took Jack to the movies that evening. They went to a theatre in Alexandria to see _Where the Wild Things Are_. Hotch hadn’t been sure about the film though it was one of his, and Jack’s, favorite bedtime stories. Emily researched it extensively and though she had never been a parent, she thought it would be alright. If it wasn’t they would just leave the theatre.

So they went and Jack was mesmerized. He loved it and when he had questions, he would ask them. Hotch and Emily answered them honestly and the little boy was satisfied. After the movies it was straight to the Georgetown Diner for burgers and fries. It had been a great evening.

“Jack knows Simon and Garfunkel?” Emily asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror before looking at Hotch.

“Jack loves lots of music. Haley and I did our best to instill that in him. Hey, Jack?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“You wanna sing Bob Dylan for Emily?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah! Once upon a time, you looked so fine, threw the bums a dime in your prime…didn’t you?”

Emily clapped her hands, calling for an encore.

“What's the name of that song, Jack?” she asked.

“Like a Rolling Stone. Daddy says it’s the best song ever made.”

“He’s probably right.” Emily replied.

“Daddy’s always right.”

“What do you think of that, Emily?” Hotch asked.

“I don't know but I find it difficult to argue with that sweet face. Those cheeks get me every time.”

Jack grinned in the backseat as if he knew they were talking about him.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Hotch asked.

“Of course I did. What girl wouldn’t love popcorn, Goobers, and wild things with the two coolest guys on Earth?”

“I'm not that cool.”

“That’s where you're wrong, but being wrong is OK sometimes. Hey, Jack Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Who’s the coolest person on the planet?” Emily asked.

“Daddy!”

“See,” She smiled at Hotch. “You’ve got a fan club of at least two.”

“That’s all a man needs, really.”

“That and a good Scotch. My father always says a good Scotch makes a bad day better.”

“I'm more of a bourbon man but I can't let myself disagree.” Hotch said.

“I've thought about getting the two of you together but I have my apprehensions.” Emily said.

“What apprehensions?”

“You're so alike that I fear tearing a hole in the space-time continuum.”

Hotch laughed, turning the corner and pulling up in front of the Watergate Condos. He put the car in park and turned on the blinkers.

“You’ve been spending time with my family, Emily; I'm not opposed to spending time with yours.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that so she just nodding, wearing a soft smile.

“Do you wanna come up?” She asked. “I have cocoa and cookies; I thought it might be a nice nightcap. Jack would enjoy it.”

“I would enjoy it too.” Hotch said. “I can pull into the garage, right?”

“Mmm hmm,” Emily pulled a card from her pocketbook. “Just swipe this.”

“Are we going under the ground?” Jack asked. “Are we going exploring? Emily, do you live under the ground?”

“Not exactly, Jack Jack. We’re just parking the car.”

“OK.” He nodded.

Hotch drove into a guest spot along the wall, cutting the engine. Both he and Emily got out of the truck. She opened the back seat and got Jack out of his booster seat. He looped his arms around her neck; Emily didn’t mind carrying him. As Hotch watched the two of them, he didn’t know how to form the words.

Jack missed his mother so much. He’d moved on from watching her videos everyday and sleeping with his father at night but Hotch still saw the gaping wound. Seeing him with Emily brought up thoughts Hotch could barely process. He didn’t want Emily in his personal life to be a substitute mother for Jack. Even if when they were together the little boy glowed like Hotch hadn’t seen in so long. Still at this point it was difficult, at best, for Hotch to distinguish between the needs of Aaron the man and Aaron the widower father.

“Daddy, c'mon,”

The voice of his son brought Hotch out of his train of thought. All the better, as it was a train pretty close to derailing anyway. He locked the car, turned on the alarm, and quickened his pace to catch up.

“Are you alright?” Emily leaned to whisper as they stepped into the elevator.

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm positive.”

“We have an elevator where we live.” Jack said. “Daddy and I take the steps, for our hearts.”

“That’s a good plan.” Emily said.

“Emily has a doorman, Jack.” Hotch said. “He lets all the people in and calls upstairs to announce them when they visit.”

“I wanna see the doorman!” Jack exclaimed. “I wanna be announced!”

“Maybe next time, buddy.”

At her door, Emily put Jack down. She unlocked it and the three of them walked in. George was waiting in the foyer like always. When Jack saw him, he gasped. He ran toward him, George ran, and Jack followed.

“Here kitty, kitty,” He called.

Hotch and Emily both laughed.

“Be careful, Jack.” His father warned.

“Will he bite me?”

“No, he’s a sweet kitty.” Emily replied.

Hotch helped her out of her coat and scarf. He took his off, putting them both in the hall closet. Then he went into the living room to get Jack out of his coat. The little boy had trapped the Abyssinian on the couch. Instead of fighting for his life, which surely he considered, George decided to wave the white flag and relish in the attention.

“What's his name, Daddy?” Jack asked.

“George.” It felt strange for Hotch to say that. That name would never have the same meaning for any of them again.

“Why?”

“You can ask Emily, she would know.”

“OK.”

For now he was content to pet him and play. Hotch hung up his coat before joining Emily in her kitchen. She was pulling a pot from the hanging pot rack.

“Do you need any help?” He asked.

“You can get the milk from the refrigerator.”

He did as she asked. Hotch took the mug Emily gave him, measuring three full cups and pouring them into the pot. She turned the fire on and grabbed the cookie jar.

“I have sugar, snickerdoodle, and double chocolate chip. They're all homemade.”

“Natalie?”

“Yes.” Emily nodded.

“Tell me how she finds time to bake cookies and save the world?” Hotch asked. “I need to be able to schedule my time like she does.”

“I don’t know; she’s quite prolific and amazing that way.”

“She passed a lot of that on to her stepdaughter.”

Emily smiled but didn’t say anything. She thought the snickerdoodles would be good because there were enough to share. She took a plate from the cabinet for the cookies. Since she always liked them warm, Emily put the plate in the microwave as Hotch grabbed three mugs from the cupboard. Together they set up the serving tray with their nightcap.

“You cannot properly drink cocoa without marshmallows.” Emily said holding up the bag.

“As if Jack needed more reason to love you.” Hotch smiled and his dimples poked into his cheeks.

Just hearing that made Emily smile. She’d fallen hard for the four-year old over the past few months. That wasn’t her intent but in thinking about it, one would have to be heartless not to love Jack. He was so full of life, glee, and spirit despite all that had happened. When he laughed, Emily nearly burst with joy.

There were times when Jack could pass hours asking questions. Emily answered every one, and the two that would follow her answer. Then he would smile and she saw so much of his father in that smile. A part of her suspected Hotch used Jack as a shield so that Emily didn’t get too close. It was a bit late to stop herself from falling in love with Aaron Hotchner.

He had no idea that Jack had nothing to do with her feelings. Well, maybe he did…he was one of the best profilers in the world. She was lucky he never said anything about it. Things were good between them, the best, and Emily didn’t want to ruin that. She was petrified of ruining that; of losing him.

“Here’s cocoa.” She said as she and Hotch joined Jack in the living room. He was still preoccupied with George. Hotch sat beside him on the couch. Emily sat Indian style on the carpet.

“Emily?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Why is the kitty named George?”

“That was the name on his collar when I got him. My mother bought him for me.” A piece of her heart broke when she said it. He would never get another gift from his mother again. Why was life so brutal to those who deserved it least?

“Your mommy bought him?” Jack asked. “Like a present?”

“He was a birthday present.” Emily replied.

“Daddy, I want a kitty for a birthday present. I want one just like George.”

“Well…” Hotch sipped his cocoa. “How about we just come over here from time to time and you can play with George?”

“Can we?” Jack looked from his father to Emily. “Can we come all the time?”

“Well…”

“Jack, whenever I'm in town you're always welcome.” Emily saved Hotch. “George and I love to have company.”

“He likes me.” Jack said it in that matter of fact tone that he surely got from his father. He dipped his cookie in his cocoa; Hotch and Emily did the same.

“Of course he likes you,” Emily said. “You're amazing.”

“Am I amazing, Daddy?” Jack asked.

“Absolutely.” Hotch bent and kissed the top of his head. “Absolutely.”

***

After Emily got him into his coat, Hotch picked the sleeping toddler up in his arms. They'd been there for about two hours and it was now past Jack’s bedtime. After cocoa and cookies, Emily turned on some cartoons. A Scooby Doo movie was on and since Scooby was one of Jack’s favorites, Hotch decided they could stay and watch. It was Friday after all; a little indulgence was alright. He and George watched TV as the grownups cleaned up their snack and chatted a bit in the kitchen.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Hotch said as the three of them stood at the front door. He wasn’t sure when he said that last. He wasn’t sure when he actually meant it. “I know Jack did.”

“So did I. I meant what I said, Hotch, Jack is always welcome here. You are too; you know that right?”

“I do now.”

“You should've known before.” Emily gently punched the arm that wasn’t holding Jack.

“I don’t want to assume, Emily. Assumptions are usually followed by miscommunication, which might be followed by flying dishes. It’s been known to happen.”

“If I break my grandmother’s china, I’ll be in big trouble. No flying dishes,” Emily crossed her heart. “I promise. Assuming is OK, especially when it comes to how much I enjoy being with you…and Jack.”

“OK,” Hotch nodded. “I know now. So I'm going to get the little guy home. We tuckered him out tonight.”

“Good,” Emily grinned while opening her door. She leaned to kiss Jack’s warm cheek, wishing him sweet dreams. She gave his father a one-arm hug and he held her close.

Hotch loved the way she smelled. It was light, clean, and powdery; he knew it was Vera Wang Sheer Veil. Sometimes when he fell asleep at night that scent embraced him.

“Drive safely.” She murmured against his neck.

“I will,” He hadn’t let her go yet. “And you lock up behind me.”

“Yes sir.”

Hotch pulled away and smiled. He caressed her face and Emily kissed him. Maybe he’d been waiting too long and she’d grown impatient. Hotch had been working up to it, had been working up for weeks, but found himself to be a bundle of nerves. All he could think about was that not being what Emily wanted and the awkwardness that would ensue. It had been so long since he experienced these feelings, tried to make sense of them, embrace them.

This was Prentiss, his subordinate…technically. More than that, they worked together, and they worked with a team of nosy profilers. A friend was one thing, if there was anything Hotch needed right now it was a real friend. Prentiss was a friend till the end. More than friends was a very scary prospect. Still, standing there kissing in her doorway, Hotch chastised himself for waiting so long. These feelings hadn’t developed yesterday but the time and circumstances never seemed right.

They probably weren't quite right now either but Hotch knew that time wouldn’t wait. He lost so much already and didn’t want to lose her. Everything else be damned, he did not want to lose her. Emily’s body was so warm on his; the heat went straight through to his bones. It made him shiver. He deepened the kiss and gently cupped the back of her head with his hand.

“Aaron…” She murmured his name as their lips slowly came apart.

“I was supposed to do that. I was supposed to do that a few times.” He replied.

“You held up your end.” Emily stroked his face. “You better get going; Jack needs his bed.”

“OK.” Hotch nodded. He slipped his hand in hers, gently squeezing. “Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

She watched them walk to the back elevator, closing and locking her door once they were safely inside. Leaning on the door, Emily felt lightheaded. It had been much too long since she’d been kissed, a sad but true fact. It was worth waiting every moment. Sadly, something so wonderful put worry in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t help but think crossing this line would cause Hotch to shut down on her.

He might want to forget and push her back to a formal, professional place in his life. Perhaps he might want to stay friends but didn’t want more than that. Maybe, and this was the worst thought of all, he just missed Haley so much any warm body would do. No, that last thought was way off base. Hotch wasn’t like that and he had been divorced for almost two years. Emily’s body surely hadn’t turned warm just that evening.

He would never say so, perhaps the moment of weakness bothered him, but Hotch’s actions always spoke louder than his words. That’s why Emily was always confused. Cold, aloof Aaron Hotchner, even three years later, was someone she would never forget. She didn’t want to go back there…they'd come so far. It wasn’t about love; Emily was used to epic fail in that department. She didn’t want to lose her friend.

Her iPhone buzzing on her hip brought Emily back to reality. She looked at it; saw the envelope that said Hotch. Emily opened the text message.

‘ _Are you alright_?’

OK, that wasn’t a good sign. Emily sighed as she typed a reply.

‘ _I'm fine. Don’t text and drive, Hotch. Just call me when you get home_.’

‘ _I will. Nothing is going to change how I feel…tonight was fantastic. All of tonight was fantastic_.’

‘ _I feel the same way. I’ll talk to you soon_.’

Emily put the phone back on her hip. In the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine and then headed upstairs with George in tow. Tonight was fantastic and she was feeling quite alright. That’s what Emily planned to hold onto.

***


End file.
